1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display device including a light receiving element, and a method for manufacturing a liquid crystal display device including a light receiving element.
2. Description of the Related Art
As display devices which have been reduced in thickness and weight (so-called flat panel displays), a liquid crystal display device including a liquid crystal element, a light-emitting device including a self light emitting element a field emission display (FED), etc. have been competitively developed.
In addition, the liquid crystal display device uses a number of optical elements such as a polarization and a backlight, and thus also has problems to be reduced in terms of cost and power consumption.
As a countermeasure against the problem described above, liquid crystal display devices have been researched which use a polymer dispersed liquid crystal (PDLC) or, a polymer network liquid crystal (PNLC) to produce displays with the use of a light scattering phenomenon caused by liquid crystals, without the need for a polarization plate or a backlight (for example, see Non-Patent Document 1). The use of the display device can achieve high visibility which is comparable to papers on which pictures and characters are written and drawn.
In addition, Patent Document 1 discloses a liquid crystal display device which has an input function using a sensor for detecting light. Specifically, the liquid crystal display device has a switching element and a light receiving element on a substrate. This display device can recognize a contacting or approaching object to be detected by detecting light. The display device is provided with a touch recognition function.